1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic control systems and, more specifically, to a multiple zone automatic heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) control system and method of automatically controlling a HVAC system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide an electronic control system for automatically controlling a HVAC system in a vehicle. Typically, a single zone automatic control system is used to control a HVAC system in a vehicle. However, it is desirable to provide an electronic control system that automatically controls multiple zones for a HVAC system.